Memories of hospital fodder
by R3qu13m0f50ul5
Summary: A simple look through the eyes of an avatar in the game of mine sweeper. Rating established for dark humor and somewhat graphic descriptions of mine affected bodies ahead.
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer:

this author does not hold or claim to hold any ownership rights to any characters,places, or series depicted within this work. This author only wishes to borrow said characters for a short time with the intent of the intellectual equivalent of Shits and Giggles. (I don't have any claim to profit nor do I want to.)

I've been on this site for a while and thought I'd try my hand at this and see if I really am creative enough to weave a story from my head to the printed page so to speak.

Any comments and or constructive criticism to improve my writing style would be greatly appreciated.

Well now that the legal disclaimer and standard request for input are done, let's get on with the show (crosses fingers)

Memories of hospital fodder by R3qu13m0f50ul5

It's odd how things turn out at the end of a journey. You think at one point you have how life will go figured out and then Fate, Destiny or in some odd cases good old Murphy decides to throw you for a loop (or three).

I was minding my own business just walking along when the next thing I know I feel a slight pain in my neck and I'm off to dream land. Next thing I know I wake up in what looks to be something out of one of my son's video games, a grid before me and an exit across the way.

Now I find my self to be a pretty even headed person, but to be just one minute on my way to work and then here on this wannabe chessboard I did the only thing I think most people would do, I ran like hell straight ahead for the exit.

I think "straight line, easy out, no problem", wish it were that simple. You see some _nice _person decided to place numbers form 1 to 9 that lit up as you move. Me being panicky, I didn't notice or care and just charged ahead hoping to get out ASAP. Well the exploding land mine that blew me into next week made me notice.

See someone paced land mines around this grid and you can't step on them and the numbers tell you how many are around you at the time. And after the first 50 times I blew up and lived through the pain of having most of my major organs relocate themselves back inside my torso (along with the reattachment of a limb or two), I found I could jump to different spaces no matter where I was on the board.

Now that was a real help! It sounded easy, get to the door in one jump then GET THE **HELL** OUT. But alas the door had some sort of note on it, "find the mines and you go home". Okay, no big deal, Get the location of the blast plates and then I'm out and back to my life.

Now this would be all well and good for learning how to get out of this deranged guessing game except for _one small detail_: I DON'T KOWN HOW MANY OF THESE THINGS ARE HERE OF IF THE D___ MINES MOVE EVERY TIME I SET ONE OFF! So EVERY time I try this out I have no idea where they are, or how many there are to deal with!

So for the last I don't know how many days (months, years even) I've tried to solve this little death trap. And truth be told I'm getting better at this. I think there are about nine of them here and I think only some of them move each time they all go off. My reason for those assumptions the numbers around certain squares don't change no matter how many time I do this. So I hope that my luck will hold and I can find these last tw-click. Oh crap I just stepped on one, see the little-

BOOM!

OW! Timer there. Sigh. They show up about two seconds before the darling little death dealers go off just to let you know you're f__ked. Oh well, I at least know the center's not rigged yet, my head just landed there and where my head lands is usually where I start out. Sigh again. You'll have to excuse me being put back together takes a few minutes and I really can't talk as the... aghh. pain of being put back together is rather ugghhh e-excrucia..ting. NHHGGGG! S-scuse me....

MOTHER F_______________K!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Now pant where pant was I.. um stepping on mine, timer oh yeah I think I have the right number of mines just not where they all are. I'll find them soon enough and then I'm out of here, back home where there are no mass explosions or a stupid little voice saying "Sorry, you lost this game. Better luck next time!" as you get splattered on the walls.

The only thing I have to say is the guy who made this better not ever meet me. Cause if he does, he's going to wish he was born a vegetable when I'm done.

Now if you'll excuse me I have to try my luck on this and see if number 7000 is my lucky time for this.

Wish me luck!

Click!

Oh no. Not agai-

BOOM!

Times like this I wish I had a few logs.

The end...?

(thoughts): I was playing mine sweeper a few days ago and though: what if there were a real person who was in this kind of situation. And the lines just came out for me. As I said earlier any thoughts on how to be a better writer would be welcome. Flames that are just insulting will be used to cook ramen and light logs (Ah ah ah ah aaaaahhhhh...) Well hope to hear from you guys here soon.

RO5.

419101235


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Readers and everyone else this is an important message and the words after the bold ones are not my own, but i think this may have some justification behind it

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

R3qu13m0f50ul5

EternalKnight219

Silvdra-Zero


End file.
